


Thermite and his little sister headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: Some headcannons of Thermite with a little sister! original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised_Zone.





	Thermite and his little sister headcannons

• Growing up, he always protected you. Let it be people, animals or even a monster in the closet that dared threaten you; Jordan was always ready to fight for you.  
• You are one of the reason he chose to take the path he did: To protect you. After all that’s happened you meant the world to him. You are his world.  
• Your unwavering trust and love gave him strength in many difficult situations.  
• In case anything ever happened to him and he couldn’t make it home to you, he asked Ash to take care of you. It was the only thing he ever asked of her and she agreed.  
• You learned your first bad words from him; he tried to get you to forget them, but his constant unconscious swearing made it difficult.  
• Always reluctant about teaching you how to wield firearms and the like, no matter how much you asked him to. Did teach you basic close combat skills. It was something he insisted on.  
• Since his relationship with your parents was a bit… Off, to say the least, he often told you you could move into his apartment when you were in your teen years.  
• Tells you funny work stories if you ever feel down, like that guacamole incident with Doc and Kapkan.  
• He still loves to tease you in the same manners, even after years. Puts your things where he knows you cannot reach or calls you certain names in memory of embarassing childhood events. It’s never meant to hurt though. He almost always knows when to stop.  
• Intimidated all of your romantic partners, wether they be boys or girls. Quite dramatic when doing so.  
• Too overbearing in general. Has to be told often that you can take care of yourself now that you’re an adult. In some occassions, you’re the one taking care of him.  
• Reminisces about your shared childhood a lot. Kept some pictures of the past, and has always one of you in his breast pocket whenever he gets sent on a mission. He never told you though.


End file.
